


Falling in love with him爱上他

by hexastich



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich





	Falling in love with him爱上他

他们间的一切都结束了。

 

克拉克不知道自己睡着没有，他维持这种混乱的睡眠已经有一个多月了——身体在沉沉地渴望着休息，而意识里却总有一处固执地醒着。所以当一道影子出现在窗前时他立马睁开了眼。

巨大的黑色身影混杂着夜色破窗而入，克拉克看出他的动作有些迟缓——尽管只是一点点，但他总能看得出。

他坐直了靠在床头静静地看着地上的人，没有说话，空气因此有些出奇的沉寂。布鲁斯抬起头来，唇边有一丝血迹，好吧……也许他比我想象的还要糟一点，克拉克想，他悄悄地打开了X视线。

布鲁斯怔了一会儿，随即下意识把手横在胸前，徒劳地想要遮盖些什么。

“不要，别这样，卡尔。”

他叫他的名字，低沉一如往昔，又带着那么点无奈。

克拉克的目光清明起来，他缓缓抬头，目光与布鲁斯的撞在一处。布鲁斯也在看着他。

他慢慢地往一旁挪了挪，这是一个暗示，他看着布鲁斯说，“也许你可以上来。”声音很轻，响彻在寂静的夜里有点突兀，尤其是当布鲁斯并没有那么做，依然缩在角落看着他时。

克拉克皱了皱眉，不再开口，布鲁斯沉重而有力的心跳因此清晰起来，一下下像直接震动在他耳膜之上，震动在这月色里。

他的目光渐渐软了下去，像一只遭人遗弃的小狗，也许别人不知道，但超人确实有一双狗狗眼，当他用这样的眼神看人时，没有谁会拒绝，哪怕是蝙蝠侠这样强硬的。

布鲁斯终于起身缓慢朝他走去，他走到克拉克身边时克拉克伸出手让他坐下来。

他终于好好地把布鲁斯扫描了一遍，他的尾骨差不多断了，他偏头看向布鲁斯，他相信布鲁斯肯定也注意到了这个。

布鲁斯生硬地转开视线，他的手在膝盖上摩挲，看起来像要说些什么，但又不确定——克拉克赶在他前面开口了，“你应该回去治疗，你知道你现在最需要的就是这个。”布鲁斯一时怔住了，他的目光里有太复杂的色彩。

蝙蝠侠穿着盔甲静静地坐在克拉克身边，他们在黑夜中看着彼此，这一画面着实有些诡异，若是两个月前，他们早就在压抑的喘息中滚成一团了。

 

就像没什么人知道超人有一双狗狗眼一样，也没人知道蝙蝠侠与超人的关系并不像表明上看起来那么光明磊落。

布鲁斯都懒得去回想他第一次在受伤后来找克拉克是什么时候了，但这并不代表那些场景他想不起来。之后的每一个夜晚都是大同小异的，克拉克会小心翼翼地触碰他，用柔软的嘴唇来安抚他的累累伤痕，然后纠缠着迎来朝霞。

这种关系似乎是不对的。

他与克拉克都有自己的生活，尽管他们成为同事与朋友已经很多年了，他们随时可以为对方去死，但私下里又像两条轨道，岔开后往不同的方向行进着，彼此有固定的线路，互不交涉与打扰。有时前天晚上布鲁斯在床上逼出了那个氪星人的泪水，而两个小时后，他们又会在瞭望塔恢复一贯的态度——既不至于冷漠，也不会显得有多么热情。

 

与超人相处的大多是那个面无表情的蝙蝠侠，但是他偶尔也会开小差短暂地想起夜里的布鲁斯，他伏在他身上，湿热地吻他，一边安抚他一边不容置疑地进入他……他的眼里盛着满满的热情与渴望，又有在黑夜中没那么容易发现的情意，而一旦黎明升起，一切残留的疯狂的因素都似被太阳蒸发了。

克拉克开始还会去想布鲁斯对他表现出来的那份欲望是不是真的，但很快他就放弃了，或许布鲁斯对所有人都是这样，而蝙蝠侠注定没有多余的情感。

 

他放弃了。

 

长久以来布鲁斯总觉得有一股微妙的力在维持着这对世界最佳拍档间的平衡。他看着克拉克，总觉得他在看向一处很遥远的风景……这种距离感从他第一次看见克拉克延续到他第一次进入克拉克，他承认那晚是他自制力的崩盘，但他没想到的是超人默许了。当他顶入克拉克柔软的内里时猛地抬头看向他的脸庞，他不禁怀疑这是否是一个梦。他一直认为，克拉克是有自己的骄傲的，或者说他心中有着从堪萨斯带来的最质朴的底线，而他却把自己彻底袒露给了蝙蝠侠。

这个念头让布鲁斯愈发炽热，他的坚挺无情地开拓着克拉克——而他发现自己连平常在床上惯用的话语也说不出口了。

或许从第一个晚上起他就没明白克拉克到底在想什么，他提出要结束这一切时也是如此。

 

就在上个月末，他如往常一般去找克拉克（大多数时间都是他去找他，不知超人是否还对“滚出我的哥谭！”有所畏惧），像豹子般进入他，顶撞他的快乐源，让他抖得像秋日里的一片落叶，最后低吼一声射在他里面……正当他起身要去拿毛巾给克拉克清理时 ，一个有力的胳膊制止了他。克拉克将他重新拉回自己身边，用五指梳理着他的头发，大腿间属于布鲁斯的精液正在缓缓流下……就在这样的环境下，克拉克突然叫了他的名字，说布鲁斯，以后还是算了吧。

布鲁斯的身体一下子僵直了，克拉克也停下了他的动作，伟大侦探的脑子当机了，他觉得自己还没想明白是怎么回事，但这死一般的沉默又让他感到窒息，他不自觉提高了音量，什么算了？肯特？你说什么算了？

他或许是有点气急败坏了，身下克拉克的身体也开始变得僵硬，但他还是赌气般地搂着他，毕竟他现在没戴面罩……他不是蝙蝠侠。

而超人显然下定了决心，他将自己从布鲁斯的怀抱中抽离出来，布鲁斯已经忘了他当时的表情，只记得他的语调依旧柔和，像睡前的月光曲，他说让这一切都结束吧。

某一刻布鲁斯彻底醒了，他明白了克拉克的意思，这本来就只是头脑一热时确定下来的……能够维持两年就已经够出乎布鲁斯的预料了，他就是不明白自己为什么一直没舍得放手，没人会喜欢这样动荡的、毫无条理的生活，尤其是克拉克……克拉克似乎还在说着什么，类似于我们都得有自己的生活之类的……布鲁斯一骨碌爬起来，哆嗦着扣着手腕处的扣子，连一声再见都没有就离开了。

他尽量不回头地走了，而克拉克一直静静地望着他。

 

在回去的路上他想着，他确实有自己的生活，约见名模，跟她们上床，而克拉克这两年内却从未约会过什么人，布鲁斯操纵着蝙蝠翼让它缓缓停下，他确实跟她们上床，但却从不带任何一个回家……他偶尔半夜惊醒，会以为他身边是有什么人的。

 

布鲁斯一把扯下那愚蠢的面罩，他突然转头看向克拉克，他的眼睛周围肿的像被人打了一拳，但他依然无法说出口，他不知道该怎么说我昨晚梦见了一场婚礼，是你和我的，哦不，准确来说我梦见了我们婚礼的夜晚……烛火暧昧地跳动在床边，你用那种小鹿般惊恐踌躇又隐隐期待的眼神看着我，因为你知道今夜你将彻底属于我……我们会属于彼此……梦中的那个蝙蝠侠或说是布鲁斯将超人的两个手腕抓在头顶，俯下身去夺取氪星人的甜吻，克拉克也顺从地勾着他的舌缠绵。下一刻他的身体就变成了完全赤裸的，他们都是，被褥也早已被甩在一边，布鲁斯借着橘黄的灯光打量着克拉克，在此之前他早已将他的双腿分开而自己跪坐在他腿间，他可以看见他白的透亮的肌肤以及所有人都会为之痴狂的腿部线条，他低下头去捉住一只脚腕静静地舔舐他的大腿内侧，引来克拉克不确定的轻颤，而他不会那么好心地饶过他，当他反复舔着他的大腿内侧时，他的头发就在那片敏感的肌肤上头发轻轻蹭着。

布鲁斯可以什么都不干就这样一直挑逗克拉克直到他迎来高潮——只要他愿意，而这可以等到以后再实践，他们有多是时间。今夜他们将真正结合成一个个体，这才是最令蝙蝠侠激动的。拥有超人。就今晚。他开始亲吻卡尔的唇，他以前这么干过无数次，但今晚的他还是小心翼翼，就像怕克拉克的舌尖一不小心就从他嘴里逃走一样。

 

“我知道没有什么东西能把你捆在我身边。”他在两人分开后突然说到，克拉克看着他，然后吻他的眉间，“你不必的……”然后他就进入了他，那么迅速，那根如他主人一般魁梧的烫手的阴茎抵开层层肉穴。

感谢氪星人湿润的体质，布鲁斯甚至连润滑剂都没准备——他不想让任何东西干涉他与克拉克的性爱，就只能硬着头皮操开他。他知道刀枪不入的钢铁之躯被人强行打开后穴也是会痛的，于是他进去后就一直忍着一动也不动，紧致的内壁要把他逼疯，他多想就这么胡乱地捅进去然后用尽一切力气抽插，可他不能，克拉克是他的爱人，他无论如何也不会因为纵容自己的私欲而让他受伤。

于是他只是幅度极小地挺动着腰，“克拉克，我们需要更多的摩擦来让你湿起来……”

超人显然没想到他会这么说，他呻吟了一小声，主动将自己的双腿分的更开了……这虽然对眼前的一切没有任何帮助，却极大地鼓舞了布鲁斯，他开始握着克拉克的脚踝挺身进去，粗大的肉身摩擦在肉壁上，整个肠道都被捅开了，布鲁斯每往前进一步克拉克都要呻吟一下，当他动作更加连贯以后呻吟也变得缠绵，让人心跳加速，简直是最好的催情剂。

布鲁斯在挺进的过程中还不断地用手指按压圈住他阴茎的那一圈肉环，直到感受到有什么黏液自克拉克身体里流出来，他体内确实有丰硕的可当润滑用的液体，那些体液仿佛带着芬香随着布鲁斯的碾压在空气中爆裂开来。

克拉克似乎已经感受到了快感，他闭着眼皱着眉头将头狠狠地偏向一边，赤裸的胸膛变得粉红，腿也分的更开了，毫无保留地把那个私密的小洞露给布鲁斯，而最明显的证据还是那些媚肉在布鲁斯抽离时依依不舍的挽留，它们包裹着他，吸吮着他，仿佛想逼布鲁斯立刻乖乖就范，克拉克发出的声音也逐渐变得甜腻高亢，现在它们已经变成了十足的享受。

这一切都被布鲁斯看在眼里，他以克拉克能够接受的频率操他，每一次进入他体内时都狠狠地盯着他的脸看，仿佛要看出他所感受到一切。他以缓慢而磨人的速度全根拔出——又挤开肠道撞上那能带给克拉克毁灭快感的一点，克拉克的呻吟里很快染上了一丝丝要哭的意味，布鲁斯不介意他哭，反正如此诱人的画面只有他一人能看见。随着他的每一次顶撞，克拉克的头都向后仰去，像一只高贵而优雅的鸟。然后他突然睁开了自己沉溺在性欲里的双眸，将一只手搭上了布鲁斯的胸膛，“你可以再用力一点的……请给我所有……”理智的弦就这么崩裂，危险的地球男人舔舔下唇，“你根本不知道你要求了什么……”克拉克似乎看着他笑了笑，然后重重地将自己倒在床上。布鲁斯用力地拉过克拉克的脚踝，阴茎重重地顶在超人体内酥麻的区域上，克拉克立马惊叫了一声。他扭着胯像是想要逃离，却被布鲁斯掌着腰沉沉地往下压，他开始固定着他的腰操他，像被人调了极速的马达，又狠又准地钉入克拉克体内，而快速的摩擦也给克拉克带来了前所未有的快感，他的下体火辣辣的，像是要被布鲁斯磨烂了，情欲如电流般钻过全身，让他感觉自己整个身体都软掉了……他唯一能做的就是发出一声高过一声的呻吟，和着肉体碰撞的清脆声和黏腻水声响彻整个房间。

布鲁斯用视线描绘着超人身上的每一处曲线，他想把它们刻在脑子里，然后他低头去看他们的交合处，深色的粗大肉棒进出在滑腻腻的白皙股间，一小截粉红的肠肉被翻出来，又很快卷着收了回去，而当他重新去捕捉克拉克的目光时发现他哭了。眼泪从横在脸上的手臂下不断地淌下，滴落在床单上晕开深色的一片。他的心猛地揪起来，接着是狂喜。就在这一刻，他知道他们已经彻底属于彼此，伴随着一声低沉的咆哮，他尽数射在克拉克体内。

超人被巨大的快感折磨的早就失去了基本的感知能力，肉穴还在不断收缩着，像个乖孩子般圈住布鲁斯的阴茎砸吧。布鲁斯觉得自己立马就能再来一个回合，而他的内心塞满了情感，他必须把它们全说出来，让克拉克知道——

 

布鲁斯猛地坐了起来，他大口地喘着气，窗帘已经被人拉开，大都会的阳光尽情地洒在他身上。他不知道自己怎么就睡去了，昨晚的场景在此时断断续续来到脑海里。布鲁斯握紧了拳头，他看起来又把一切都搞糟了。

或许他们的关系一开始是个错误。看看你这两年都做了什么！布鲁斯逼迫自己不断地想着，他本可以在两年前，或者更早的时候就得到毕生幸福，可他逃避了，以另一种方式小心翼翼地拥有着，如今这一切都毁了。

相爱很难，他曾在极力避免着这些，但爱上那个氪星人好像是必然。他们已经浪费了这么多年，自欺欺人地隐藏自己的情感，没有人愿意踏出安稳圈，似乎一旦承认自己的情感世界就会分崩离析，直到克拉克终于决定让一切结束时他们才发现自己就是那是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，不敢去爱就以这样的方式霸占彼此。他们早就离不开对方了，管他是爱还是什么别的，布鲁斯暴躁地想，他就是要把这个氪星人圈在自己身边。

“克拉克！”他大声地呼唤着他的名字，然后在心里默数三秒，没有回应，蝙蝠侠一把掀开被子赤脚踩在地上出了卧室。感谢克拉克窄小的公寓，只需一眼便可看出克拉克果然不在家里。

他茫然地等待着，于是克拉克一进屋看见的就是这样诡异的景象：头发乱糟糟脸上还有血迹的布鲁斯穿着路易斯送的小熊睡衣站在客厅中央。克拉克走进屋内，朝他笑笑，“我自作主张给你换了睡衣……新的，我猜穿制服睡觉没有那么舒服。”他扬起手给布鲁斯看了看买回来的早餐，然后在桌子上给它们一一摆出来，从始至终，布鲁斯都站在原地没有移过，也没有发出任何声音。

他的大脑正在疯狂地运作，连他的心都跳的很快，他知道自己一定得说些什么，但看起来无论说什么都不合适。

而当两杯热牛奶都准备好时布鲁斯还在那边站着。克拉克也停下了动作，站在桌的另一端的看着他，过了良久才缓缓开口。

布鲁斯以为自己会被判一个死刑，也许克拉克会告诉他不要来大都会了，超人不会直接说“滚出我的大都会”，但任何话语都不会让他好受一点。

 

除非……

“我知道我一个月前说过我们结束吧之类的话……其实我也不是那个意思，”他说到这里顿住了，小心翼翼地看向布鲁斯，似乎在揣度自己要不要继续说下去，而布鲁斯所能做的只有呆呆地望住他。“我的意思是，我们没必要非要那个样子不是吗，我们可以以另一种方式重新开始……你知道，像普通情侣那样，牵牵手约约会什么的。”克拉克说完后就不敢再看布鲁斯，他盯着地板，那皱在一起的眉就好像有什么地方他没拖干净。

布鲁斯用了一点时间来消化他说的东西，寂静又萦绕在了他们身边，克拉克觉得不太对，他继续开口，声音小的仿佛只是在自言自语，“当然这只是我一个人的想法，你要是不愿意……唔……”布鲁斯没给他说完话的机会，他狠狠地吻住他的双唇，在分开的片刻低声说：“不，我觉得我们从亲吻做起会更好。”


End file.
